Childish Crush
by Moofy-Fan
Summary: It wasn't like Nana could really help it, he was a prince after all. Sure it'd never go anywhere, but that's how most crushes are.
1. Childish Crush

Hello everyone, I have no idea where this came from. I don't usually do romance, even just a cute little fluffy thing like this, but I was pondering my ponders, and this eventually sprung forth from the depth of my brain. I know that no ones ever done anything with this paring either, so it makes me feel kind of unique. Will probably be a two-shot, and really is just a little break for me.

Childish Crush

Nana sat in a corner of the large room she and her friends were waiting in until daybreak arrived. This was certainly a very odd turn of events, and she wasn't really sure what to think anymore. Husky's brother (yeah, turns out he has those) Keane, had told them they should go to sleep, but Nana decided to stay awake just a little bit longer, still listening around the castle for any sounds of people coming to potentially find them.

Quickly she glanced over to where Husky, well his real name was apparently Myrrha, was. He wasn't asleep yet either, actually she was pretty sure that Cooro was the only one to take the redheaded prince's advice. He was talking to Keane about tomorrow, and what'd they would need to do to keep themselves from getting caught.

She didn't know what to think about the slightly older boy. He seemed nice enough, at least, when he wasn't mistaking them for Husky's servants. She guessed it had to be because of Sailand's laws, and the fact that Husky was technically still a prince, since they all had their animas out when he met them. Except Senri, but he was a kim-un-kur, so it was basically the same thing.

Standing up, she walked over to where the two were, still a bit shocked from all the recent revelations about the silver boy's life. Of course, they'd just have to deal with all that later, after they were able to see his mother.

"Husky, which way is it to the bathroom?" she asked, trying her beset to ignore the peeved look he shot at her.

"What? It's dangerous to be wondering around alone, what if you get caught," the silver haired boy said, and Nana just pointed towards her ears to remind him that wouldn't happen. He still seemed a bit annoyed though, and just rolled his eyes.

"I can take her, if you want," Keane offered, grabbing both of their attention. Before Husky had a chance to object, the redhead started up again. "Do you even remember where they are? What if you walked into someone's room by accident," he said, and Husky almost instantly shut his mouth to think.

"They're um… you just go… fine! Just be quick and don't get caught!" he insisted, trying to hide the slight embarrassment that Keane had been right, and he actually couldn't remember which of the numerous doors they would be looking for was the correct one. Nana obediently followed the older boy out of the room and down the long circle hallway. It wasn't very hard to notice the awkward silence that immediately fell over the two, neither quite sure what to say, if they should even say anything.

"So…" Keane started, and Nana just nodded, glancing at him and then away again. "You're… Nana?" he asked, and she nodded again.

"And you're Keane, right?" she answered.

"Um, how long have you known Myrrha?" he asked, something Nana figured was an attempt at a common subject to keep things from getting too awkward. The brunette had to think for a moment though. She'd almost forgotten it was probably close to the middle of winter now, with how hot it was in Sailand all the time.

"Five… maybe six months now. I guess it hasn't really been as long as it seems," She said, and Keane nodded absently.

"Well, he only di- disappeared a year ago, so he hasn't really been gone all that long to begin with," he said, stumbling over the one word slightly. Nana was pretty sure that he almost said died. She could only imagine what it must feel like to have someone you thought was dead just show up in the middle of the night like Husky had.

The redhead abruptly stopped in front of one of the doors. "Right here. Um, I don't know if anyone's inside or anything but uh…" he said, mumbling slightly as he glanced at her ears and then away again. She couldn't help but wonder how much interaction with anima he had, probably not very much. Despite his initial blunder, he was actually doing pretty good with treating them normally, and she tried to smile to show him it was fine.

"I don't hear anyone, I'll just be a minute," she said before disappearing behind the door. When she came back out, he was still waiting for her, and they started making their way back to his room. Nana had no clue how they were able to keep track of which door led to whose room, they all looked the same to her.

"Um," Keane started up again, about halfway back to his room. "thanks for… looking after Myrrha and everything. He can be… difficult," the redhead mumbled, and Nana had to admit he wasn't exactly how she imagined a prince to be, but then again, neither was Husky. Although while Husky was brash and blunt and well, difficult at times, Keane seemed to let his emotions through a lot more. Or at least, that's what she could tell, from the way he freaked out when he saw the 'ghost' to nearly crying when he found out Husky was alive, to now.

"Don't worry about it, Husky's our friend. Although I wont argue with you on the difficult part," she said, and Keane just smiled slightly and nodded. Hm, Husky had said that they'd fought a lot, and Nana couldn't help but wonder if Keane had been different back then, or if this was just one side of him. Either way, it made her wonder just who had started most of those fights.

Before she could really think about it they were back inside him room, and Nana went back to sit with the others, while Keane went over to Husky again. It was pretty obvious that he was still in awe about the younger boy being alive and back.

Sitting down, Nana tried to keep herself from staring at the two boys, but couldn't help to glance at them every once in a while. They looked like fire and water, and they kind of were, but their personalities were switched from the color pallets.

It was maybe ten minutes later when Husky finally decided to go to sleep as well. It was a bit strange, for brothers who hadn't seen each other in almost a year, and probably never would again after all this was over, they hadn't really talked about anything personal. There were an awful lot of queens though, and she could guess even more princes and princesses, so maybe they weren't really that close to begin with.

Nana kept her anima out but decided to try and sleep as well. All the while she tried not to blush when she'd glance over to where the redheaded prince was, still awake as well. So she hadn't really known him for all that long, it was just a childish crush that she'd forget about when they left to go back to Asteria.

It wasn't like she could really help it though, he was a prince, after all. Not to mention pretty nice, and he definitely wasn't ugly. Being a little older than her didn't hurt much either. It wasn't going to go anywhere though, and she accepted this without any real difficulty as she gradually fell asleep.

She would question any girl who didn't at least get a small crush after meeting a real live prince.

* * *

><p>Tadaa, like I said, just something small and cute. And hurray, I'm still the only person with a story posted in the Keane section, I'm my own fandom. Haha, well, I hope you liked this, and please review.<p> 


	2. Lingering Fascination

Hello people. Decided to write the last part of this little two-shot before I start to wait too long and second guess if I should do it at all. I don't really have much else to say besides that, so with further ado here's the second and final part.

Lingering Fascination

Soon to be crowned prince Keane collapsed onto his bed, his head still swirling from everything that had happened since the night before. Myrrha was alive, but just like that he was gone again, although he'd heard that he did get a chance to see Lady Marian, so that was a good thing at least. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to have told his mother about him so quickly, but she'd been so subdued since she thought he died, he was just trying to help.

Rolling over, the redhead sighed and closed his eyes. It was all over now though, so there wasn't too much he could do about it. There was a bit of a weight lifted off his shoulders knowing that Myrrha hadn't actually tried to kill himself, although it did make him wonder exactly how he ended up in the pond in the first place. He'd never gotten a chance to ask him, and he was pretty sure that had been the last time he'd ever see the silver haired boy.

He guessed he was still in a bit of denial about that, but he really had no clue where he went once they were escorted out of the palace. They'd been with Lady Crystala though, so maybe he could ask her next time she came to the palace.

The red head's mind started to turn from just the missing prince to that of his companions as well. They definitely were an interesting bunch, even if he was only able to spend one night with them. They were all anima too, but considering what had happened to Myrrha, it made sense. They seemed nice enough, but Keane just didn't really know how to interact with them too much. He didn't want to accidentally say something they might find offensive. He'd messed up once right off the bat by assuming that they were his servants.

In his head, he started going over the strange group. There were two birds, although he was pretty sure the hawk like boy wasn't really with them that much. The crow boy on the other hand, he was almost positive is name was Cooro, seemed pretty close to Myrrha actually, and nice enough. Even if he did help Myrrha scare him.

He'd never seen the Kim-un-kur actually use his anima, but there was several rumors going around about a bear anima during the attack, so he had to assume that was probably him. He hadn't said much, or anything if Keane remembered correctly, but he thought he might of heard the others call him Senri, or something along those lines.

The last one was that bat girl, Nana. Keane couldn't help but he a bit intrigued by her. All his life he'd only been around the queens and princesses, and the brunette anima didn't act very much like either of them. Especially when she first yelled at him and accidentally smacked Myrrha across the face.

He really didn't know what to think about everything, but it still fascinated him. Nana had said that they'd been friends with Myrrha for a few months now. He wondered what it was like for them, living every day. Myrrha told him that he was staying in Asteria, so that just added more mystery for him, having never been to the country to the east. He guessed that his friends, the other anima were from there as well, maybe that was why they were so different from what he was used to.

Of course, it was probably a whole slew of reasons for why they weren't like any of the people he'd ever met. They were commoner anima from another country, he should probably be more interested in anything that they had in common, but he hadn't really had enough time to stay with them and find out if there was any.

He still wished that he had a chance to say goodbye. Thanks to his own mistake they all rushed off so fast (and Nana had done… something that made him dizzy as anything) and his mother dragged him away after that, so he never got the chance. He just hoped that they realized he wasn't trying to trick them or anything, and that he really did want to help Myrrha.

He wasn't really sure why he cared so much about what they thought about him, seeing as the chances of any of them meeting again, even Myrrha, was slim to none. He was going to grow up to be king, and they were probably going to head back to Asteria. After all, Myrrha had said that he was going to leave after he got to see his mother.

Maybe that was part of the reason as to why he was still so fascinated. He'd most likely never meet anyone like them again, and yet he wanted to. He never really thought about the bubble he was living in until it turned out that someone had actually managed to leave, and then brought snippets of it back.

Rolling over, he glanced to where the bat anima girl had slept last night. He wished he'd gotten the chance to talk to her more too. She just seemed so much more interesting than any of the princesses he knew, even if they hadn't talked for very long. When she was talking to Myrrha she didn't seem to try and edit herself and speak all properly and formally, she just said what she wanted to. He liked that. Myrrha was lucky that he got to go out in the world and have actual friends with personalities.

Laying back down, he stared up at the ceiling, trying to tell himself that it would be best to just get over everything that happened and let life roll on until everything was back to normal. It would probably take the rest of the palace about a week or two to forget about the break in and assassination attempt, with a few exceptions. He knew that Lady Marian and the King would not let it go as quickly. His mother too, although he still didn't know why. He guessed that he never really would, since there wasn't any chance to try and ask Myrrha.

He wouldn't forget either. Even past the whole thing with Myrrha being alive and his guilt lifted, it was different meeting actual people who weren't so concerned with politics and all of that. They were like the people he'd rule one day, and it frightened him somewhat that he had no idea how those people were like.

Even though he'd never see any of them again, and they'd probably forget all about him once they went back to their own country and continued living their lives however they did, he knew that he'd end up thinking about them time to time, and that the lingering fascination would always be in the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Hurray, finished it. Like I said, just a small little two shot written for my own amusement, and because the plus anima section needs every story relevant story it can have in order to fight off the surge of unrelated garbage (okay that sounds a little harsh). I do hope you liked the outcome, I'm terrible at writing anything even remotely romantic, so I'm not too sure how this came out. Probably too subtle for most people, but that's kind of how I wanted it, since they are just little kids.<p>

Well, I hope you like it anyway, and please review.


End file.
